siver charm: behind the family of magic
by strawberryshortcake14
Summary: if you loved night world than you will love this. its about a girl named ivory. this is her intro to magic and the life of her grandmom thea. But what happens when she has to choese between her lifeand shanes?this is just one part of silver charm series.
1. death that comes with a ring

Ivory's POV.

"This a reading from the will of Thea Ross." Says my Mother. I knew reading this was killing her, just as it was killing me that my one and only grandmother was dead and there was nothing I could do. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall.

"And to my dearest granddaughter, Ivory, I give my silver charm, may it give you all the joys it gave me, love it, protect it. As long as you wear it I will never leave your side."

Once I heard my name, I stood, tears fell despite my try's to stop it. I was handed the ring. I could not look at it..as they put her in the ground the song, Only Exception by Paramore was playing in the background. As the tears stilled, we were leaving, I finally looked. It was a genuine turquoise ring with a delicate sterling silver. To me it looked ugly, but to my parents, it looked beautiful. I wonder how much it would sell for.

Two weeks later. 7:30 am. Last day of summer vacation.

It's almost time for me to go back to the hellhole, everyone calls it. I have a few more since I do not have anything to do. I will be spending my day taking care of that. I walked to the bathroom, got washed and went down stairs. I helped my self to a bowl of honey-nut Cheerios and made bacon and eggs for my mom and the children.

I call out soon as I was done with breakfast.

Maya and Matthew came running down the stairs. I made them their plates and gave mom one. When everyone was done I cleaned the table. I heard a pin drop. I turned around to see if my mom had drop something but she was fast asleep. I saw something very shiny caught my eye. I bent down to pick what looked like my ring that my grandmother gave. It was.

"What the...? " I question. Instead of finding where it came from I put it on top of the refrigerator, and started on what I was doing. When done I went in the den to watch a movie. Thirty minutes into the movie I was watching my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked only to hear my boyfriend on the other end.

"Hey, V."

"Hey Shane." I breathe in. Shane Carlo was one of the most sweetest boyfriends I ever had. He was the type of boyfriend who would come over if you were sick, or if you needed help, or if you just needed, was always there.

"So what are you doing?"

"What ever you are doing." I answered.

"Great! Can you meet me at Dell's in ten? " He asked.

"Sure let me get dressed and I'll meet you there. " I said.

"Okay, see you there. " He said.

"Bye." I breathed like I was saying good bye to a dead one. I ran to my room and put on tan skinny jeans, my green one shoulder slub, and my favorite Tory Burch Roy Crochet Ballet Flat. Also was a good thing I had found my makeup box or I would have been leaving my house looking like my mom on a bad day. I also put on a teal, bright green and yellow Acrylic Bangles, flower post earrings. I put on Mascara, eye shadow, dark red lipstick. I put all the makeup in my Serpui Marie #11 Cher Tote. I went to the den to tell my mom that I was leaving, and got on the first bus I saw. There I see my bottle blonde prince.

"Ivory!" he said picking me up and spun me around when I stepped foot off the bus. It seemed like every time we hug was like our last.

"Shane! " he picked me up, even though he knew I was afraid of heights.

"What's that?" He asked pointing towards my ring finger. I looked down and saw the ring. I slapped my self in the face.

"Where did this come from? I left this at home!" I yelled. "My grandmother gave it to me in her will..and I hate it and it's ugly. " I said. He grabs my hand and looked at it closer.

"You think that's ugly?" He asked, this time shocked. I could not stand looking at it anymore, so I changed the subject.

"Hell ...I'm hungry lets get something to eat. " I said. This was my was of changing the subject. Smart.

"Sure. " He led me into the restaurant. We sat, ate, and talked about how he was leaving in the spring for five days to visit his aunt's vineyard, and how I going to go to Italy to see my family.

"So what do you do at a vineyard?" I asked.

"Well you make grapes, wine, raisins, non-alcoholic grape. There is a lot you have to worry about. Like soil, climate, temperature, drainage, stuff like that." He said.

"Cool can you bring me something back?" I asked.

"Of course, but you got to bring me something too." He joked.

"Got you. " I said.

Shane asked me if I know Italian.

"Sì ,Fin da quando ero un bambino." I said, speaking in full Italian. His eyes widened in surprise.

"And that means?" He asked.

"Yes, ever since I was a baby." It's been in my blood ever since. We walked to the park and sat on the bench at the edge. He pulled my legs on top of his. I faced him.

"Do you want to know Italian?" I asked.

"Yeah. Teach me. " He said. We spend the last two hours going over how to say lunedi. Which is Monday in Italian. At last, I quit and told him was time for me to go.

On my way home, Amanda, a blond chick in my class who thinks she is better than everyone else – even though when we where little she used to pick her nose and eat what came out of it – was walking down the street with her followers. I was always the one who would tell her that was gross. After that everyone would call her 'nose picker Manda' . Years later she moved on from picking her nose to sucking her thumb. And now in eleventh grade she has followers who suck their thumb. Whole thing is childish if you ask me.

Back to now-a-days. There she was, with her followers walking towards me. But something was off about way she looked at me. Like I was a God or something. Once she blinked her expression changed. Then as soon as it happened she stopped, and pointed at me. She said her usual smart remarks about what I was wearing.

"Ivory! Oh dear is that you? OMG what in the hell do you got on? Sweetie green is not your color. It makes you look fat. So if I was you I would maybe take it off and wear like a peach or white color. " She said pointing one of her hot pink fingernails at my shirt. I kindly flicked her finger away. The girls on her side shot a look of pain at one another. Amanda put her hands down and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Keep it up and you will be wearing red." She whispered. I looked her in her eye.

"Keep it up and _you_ will be wearing red. Yes Amanda I'm so scared of a nose picking thumb sucking bitch."

She tried to swing her fist to me. I caught it in mid air. It happened all too fast. As soon as I caught her hand I hit her in her face. Brightly colored blood spilled on my hand. I rubbed it on her shirt.

"Told you bitch." I laughed. I walked away leaving her on the ground to cry. Her followers tried to help her. I fled the seen before I was noticed.

After that, I went to the bus stop. It took one hour for my bus to come. Once on the bus I looked for my iPod. I looked down at my ring and started to wonder how did it get on my finger. I shook it off. I took my iPod out of my bag and put on my favorite song. I rode the bus all the way home in a state of confusion. I started to think that before I left I put it back on.

_`Yes that's it I put it back on right before I left. To keep it away from the twins.'_

When I got home, my mother was out of bed. She had cooked and made plates. I took one and said my grace and ate. Later I went to bed.

Monday. First day of senior year.

I woke to my alarm clock. 6:00 am. I looked at myself in the mirror._`today is the first day of a new me. New year, new me. Its time for a darker me.'_

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I felt like I was in there for hours. My water never got cold. When I finally decided to get out and I ran my fingers through my hair to make it dry without it tangling. I dried it with the blow dryer and curled it. I took scissors and cut my bangs. After that I found my clothes. I wore a black ribbed vest with black skinny jeans. I went to my closet and found a box from la famous dejor. I opened it and found a pair of open toe suede sandals. I went inside my jewelry box and put on a pair of red ruby drop earrings, a black Victorian necklace, and a silver ring with exotic animals. I looked at the clock. 6:00 am.

_`What the fuck? Is my clock wrong?'_

I went in my mothers room and looked at her clock. 6:00 am. I stood there and counted to 60. when I got to 60 the clock said 6:01. I just ignored it. And went on with my morning. I walked down the steps with the grace of a princess. I started on my breakfast; toast with butter and a glass of orange juice. I was not as hungry as I though I was when I woke up.

My best friend, Lara, called me.

"Hey, Lara."

"Hey Avorio." She is the only one who knows my name in Italian.

"Are you close to my house?" I ask.

"Yeah but I need some help finding a new shirt. My mom lowered my allowance when my dad left so I cant go shopping as much as I use to." She said with a hint of stress in her voice.

"Well come on over and I'll give you one of mine, and do you have lunch money?"

"No. All I have is my savings for our senior trip to LA. "

"Just come on over, the door is opened. Just lock it when you come in and come straight to my room. "

"Okay. Be there in like ten minutes."

"Bye bye."

"Bye bye." She hung up . Then I ran to my closet and found an original Alexander Wang Top with Leather Detail. I dropped it on my bed. Then I went under my bed and found my stash of money. I counted out four hundred dollars.

I'm going to take Lara out for a shopping spree after school.

See Lara is poor, she has been poor since i knew her. But I help her because she supports me when no one else will. Her dad left her and her mom two months ago with no money to pay the rent or for food. So my mom gives her mother two hundred dollars a day to watch the twins. Oh, if you didn't know we are rich. My dad works for the 'you know what is stock market.' I am not really allowed to say.

About two minutes later I heard a knock on my room door.

"Come in Lara. "

"Hey Avorio." I looked at her. She had on boot cut jeans, lime green sandals with a small heel. She did not have on any make up. I ran to my closet and gave her my lime green Old Navy Pea coat.

"Is this all for me?" She asks picking up the black top and lime green coat.

"Yes, and more." I said. Once she was dress I put her in my computer chair and started on her hair. I had it into a ponytail. I straitened it. I found her a pair of green chandelier earrings. Then I did her make up to make her ex boyfriend jealous. When I was done we left out for school in her car. Of course I drove.

At school. All eyes were on me and Lara when we walked into the building. I ignored it. But Lara tapped me and whispered to me.

"They're staring." She said.  
>"So what? Let them." I felt a smirk begin to form on my face. We walked to our new lockers. My locker was on the first floor, hers was on the third. I opened my locker without any trouble. Once opened I found a note in my locker, the note read:<p>

_You are the new owner._

_Since I do not know your name yet I will call you child. Dear child, I am Blaise. I am Theas' sister. You should be about 17 now and I am sure Thea has told you that you are a witch by now. My sister has asked me to train you. Today will be the first day for your training. I will meet you at your house at 4:30. Please do not be late or I will come to get you myself. _

_Goodbye,_

_I.H._

I balled up the note. They must not have cleaned my locker before the gave it to me. I put my books in my locker and I put all the things I needed into my bag. I looked at my self in the mirror and fixed my make up. I closed my locker and looked at my classes. I had Calculus first in room 102. I went to class.


	2. strange woman

After school.

"Ivory, can we go to the mall to day?" Lara says, snapping me right out of my trance. I thought about how life would be if I was never able to see Shane again. A tear fell out of my eye and I caught it before it got to my cheek.

"Yea Lara," I handed her my keys. "Sit in my car and I'll meet you in like five minutes. " She nodded and walked away from my locker. Just in that moment Shane walked up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Shane. " I said plainly.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Eyes in the back of my head." I said. "Babe, I got to go but I'll text you when I get into the house, okay?"

"Sure, angel." He kissed me and walked away. I closed my locker and ran to my car. Once I was in my car, I put on my favorite song. Give me everything by Ne-yo and Pitbull. I put it on repeat. I started to sing with it.

_"Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight"_

"Wow, V. I never heard you sing like that before." Lara said.

"Girl, you know I can't sing so stop it." I felt a little bit guilty because I knew it had always been her dream to sing. But she was tone death.

When we got to the mall I parked my car outside in the parking lot. The first shop we went into was Kitson boutique. Lara bought two shirts, both rebel yell, one was a "love your life" boyfriend tee in neon blue, the other a "smile" rocker tee in gray. All for one-hundred-sixty-nine dollars.

The next store was Lauren Moshi. She bought a pair of Hippie Sweat pants in Grey. As soon as we got to Blue life my head started to hurt. So I hurried and looked for something for me to wear to the welcome back dance on Friday. Finally I found a mini jumper in black that was vintage-inspired ribbed with a draped neckline and a low scoop back. It was fitted at the hip and had a feminine silhouette. Plus it came with a cute lace tank top.

I left the store and took Lara and i home. When I pulled up in my drive way there was a strange feeling in my stomach. Inside the house, there was a strange women with milky skin and long blonde hair that was sitting on my couch sipping a cup of tea. Her smoky gray eyes bored onto me.

"Mom?" I called.

"Your mother has gone out for a bit. She said to tell you that she asked if you could make dinner and to make me feel at home." the woman said.

"Um," I bit my lip. "And you are?"

"I'm your grand-aunt Blaise, my dear child. " She said her voice was like velvet, inviting me in. I sat down next to her.

"That's impossible, you're like twenty-one and my grandmother was about seventy-nine. Plus, she never told me about her having a sister."

"Oh, it's possible, my dear. I am a witch. I...used a spell to keep my self young forever until... never mind that. But anyway we never saw one another much after high school. Though we did keep in touch." The way she said it made me think she was lying about a part of it. "And she is not my sister. She's my cousin. We just said we were sisters because of the things we went through together. I miss her. I miss _us_. She got to move on, marry Eric, have your mom, see her grand kids, move on. Something I will never get." She trailed off.

"Mhm. well I'm going to start on my cooking now." I broke her stare.

I walked in the kitchen and started to cook. Blaise walked in and starred at me again.

"Do ya ever use yo' magic kid?" Blaise said.

"Wow did you just go from proper to ghetto?"

"'Cause I thought I would approach you in a serious manner. Do you want me to talk proper, child?" she

asked, walking around the kitchen poking at things.

"No, you can stick with ghetto. And no, I never used magic. I never will. You know why? Because no one has magic!" Just then she looked at me, or over me. At the pot of rice boiling over on the stove. I looked at it and turned it off. I put my head down and squeeze the bridge of my nose.

"I guess I got my answer. Do you know you're very powerful? Anger is definitely your strong point. like me. But also, you have the same strength in controlling it as Thea." I looked at her.

_`Ignore her, V.'_

I went back to cooking. When dinner was done I went upstairs, where I was followed by Blasie. In my room she stated to get a feel of my personality. I just watched her walk around.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know that everything I'm saying sounds like bullshit, but its true." She said, siting down next to me in my computer chair. "But I was told that you were the key. The key to me getting what I need, and losing everything life gave me over the years." She whisper the last part.

"If this is all true then I want you to prove it." I said.

"Okay, hold my hand." I held her hand and she started to speak in a weird-like chant.

"Nobis turpis. Utor tam fortis viribus ira. Nunc. Nunc."

The room stared to shift around us. I felt a power surge in me. I closed my eyes really hard. We landed in what looked like a store but on the shelves were crystals. I heard Blaise cry out in pain. I looked down at her. She was balled up.

"Blasie, what's wrong?"

She just looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry." She gasped.

"For what? Blasie what's going on?" I dropped to the floor and picked Blasie up and rest her head on my chest and rub her forehead. Her breathing started to get back to normal. She looked at me.

"I shouldn't have tried to combine our powers." She got up and brushed her shoulders off. "This is my old home when we were still teenagers. " She clapped her hands and the lights turned on.

_`Wow big deal she probably just got a clap on.'_ I thought.


	3. the store visit

As I walked around the store faint memories, of me and my grandmother shopping here, came to me.

It was December, 31st. 1999. That year I was six, my grandmother introduced me to the new years ritual. I remember her buying candles. Lots and lots of candles. She bought many of those little white tea cup candles. And she bought five large candles with their posts to stand them up. She also bought me an aquamarine necklace. Which was the same necklace I wore when I won my gondola competion in Italy.

"I wonder what happen to it?" I whispered forgetting Blaise was right next to me.

"To what?" She asked.

"My aquamarine necklace my grandmother bought me." I answer quickly hoping she would move on to a new topic.

"Try using your powers..." She trailed off. It was when she dropped to the floor I realized we were not alone. I looked around feeling like a stupid teenage girl in a horror movie. I looked at Blaise. She was on the ground, hands and knees, in what looked like a bow. When a woman came out of the shadows.

"Rise Blaise." She said coldly. The lady brushed her long blond hair with her fingers revealing her grey eyes. Also showing that she had a birth mark on her right cheek.

"Lady Hannah." Blaise spoke. But to me it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Thierry said you might be here with her." Hannah said looking at me.

"Ivory this is Lady Hannah, Lady of Circle of Daybreak." She said. "Bow." She whispered. I did what she said.

"Ivory, such ashamed for us to meet so late in your life time. And I am sorry for your lost. Thea will be terribly missed, as will Eric." She smiled. Her voice just as inviting as Blaise's.

"Thank you, Lady." I said.

"My Lady." Said another woman as she entered the room from the back as Hannah did. The woman bowed to Hannah and took her place beside her.

"Ivory it's so nice to meet you again." The woman said. Her smile lit up the room as she ran to me. Her embrace was shocking. I saw her flutter towards me. The way her silky silvery-brown hair blew in the wind she created was so beautiful. Almost as beautiful as her yellow-gold eyes.

"Again?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes again silly. I've seen you when were six. Right here in this very store. Your grandmother was setting up for the new years ritual. Its was her turn to host it. We need someone to host it this year though..." She trailed off with her thoughts.

"But that is not why we came here. We came here because Blaise, how you say...fucked up." Me and Lupe gasped at the curse word that came from Lady Hannah. "You know the rules Blaise, you are not trying to force her to help you. She has to decided on her own to use her power against or for you."

"Yes Lady Hannah it wont happen again. I'm sorry." Blaise said. Tears were streaming from her eyes. I saw everything she hope for in life flash before me.

"It is okay Lady Hannah. I asked her to prove to me that she was a witch. And I don't know if you are witches, but I forced her to use my power." I said quickly.

"Is this true Blaise?" Hannah asked.

"Yes my Lady."

"Very well. You have two more strikes. After that you know what will happen." Hannah said coldly. Then she turned to leave. "I give the me blessing Ivory. See you soon."

"I also give a blessed be to Ivory and Blaise." She ran up to me and gave me a quick hug and handed me a black flower. Then she ran after Hannah.

The room had an awkward silence to it. Neither Blaise nor I spoke a word. I looked down at my hands. In it was a flower that looked like a dahlia but it was black. At first I'd thought that its was dead.

"Go on and sniff it. Its a Black Dahlia. The symbols for Night World witches are the Black Dahlia, and the crescent moon with three stars." Blaise said softly. I sniff it, and it seemed kind florally and soft.

"Smells good. But I don't know why she would give me this."

"Because you're a witch." She said with no hesitation.

"Well is there any more you want to show me tonight I do have school in the morning." I rubbed my eyes. "Plus I still have homework to do."

"Well then lets go." She said grabbing my hand. But this time it felt different. I didn't feel the power surge I felt last time. This time is just felt like riding an elevator. My head felt dizzy, but that was from watching the room spin.

At last we were back in my room. I looked at the time.

10:40 p.m.

I sat on my bed and started on my homework. I was nearly done when my phone went off. I picked it up and answered it not checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said blankly.

"Hey babe, you never called me. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes, Love, I'm fine. Just finishing up on my homework."

"What do you have left?"

"Just a paper."

"Can I come over and help, Angel?" I glanced at the clock. 11:15 p.m. Even if I said no he was going to come, so what the hell am supposed to do?

"Sure babe. Just call me when you get in front of my house."

"And baby. Love you." And just like that he hanged up. I put my phone down, looked across my room and Blaise was no where in sight. I put my books on my computer desk and made my bed. Then went into my mothers room. She was asleep along with Maya and Matthew. Tip toeing down the steps was easy. It was my phone ranging that fucked me up.

"Shane?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm right out back." I heard him tap lightly on the door. I wasn't the only one. Blaise was right behind me.

"So that's the famous Shane I saw in your mind. Cute. I'm not going to interfere. I'm just going to sit here and watch TV." she said, pointing at the door. She sat back down and turned on the TV. I on the other hand opened the door.

"Hey babe." He kissed me. The kiss would have went on longer if I didn't feel a familiar stare pointed at us.

"Um...Shane this is my cousin Blaise. Blaise this is Shane. My boyfriend."

"What's up Shane?" She said using her, 'hip voice'.

"'Sup, Blaze?" He gave her one of his small grins.

"Um, Blaise we're going upstairs."

"Fine with me. I'm goin' to bed anyway. And yo mom got ear plugs and so do I. Good night, cuz." Shane giggled. Yes I mean giggled. I looked at him. But he just kept laughing.

"Goodnight, Blaze." I said.

"Mhm goodnight, y'all."

"Goodnight, Blaze." Shane said and we ran up the steps

* * *

><p>I would like to think my beta reader That70sshowlova. your the best. as are my readers. plz. leave a cooment. i could use all the ideas i can get. love strawberrtshortcake14 and liltte miss strawberryshortcake jr.(my baby girl)<p> 


	4. authers note

** AUTHORS' NOTE. **

**Do to the fact that im busy setting up for my baby to come in to this world i wont be up dateing my story for a while and every chaper i do up date will be short. im sorry. **

**i have a lot on my plate with school, a baby, and my baby father (dick head). but its all cool. plus im met someone who loves me and the baby, so i've been spending most of my time with him and school. **

**i will update soon but until further knotice. idk. love all you faithful readers. all your comments will be helpfull at this time. **

* * *

><p><strong>also this is a special thanx to my beta readers, and friends, that70'sshowlova and harrytwilightmaxfan. she is my real cyber sister<strong>


End file.
